


My new pet

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Genderbending, Insults, Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Female Ouma is topSo i really didnt think i would make this but female ouma is the same with my version of Ouma, Slut shaming, Shaming and stuffPlus i kinda wanna make the reader have pregame suucie personality being all creepy and perverted but i try my bestWhy did i make this?





	1. Chapter 1

There she is! The supreme leader herself Ouma Kokichi  
She is so pretty, long purple hair....Im such a fan of her  
Ive been having....Some fantasy about her...I cant help myself...Shes a girl...im a girl....This doesnt seem right.

She noticed me, then ignore me......

Oh she is so pretty, i didnt have my camera to take a picture of her...my phone is dead maybe next time 

I was heading home but i got stop by a group of guys, i put my fist up "Relax they won't hurt you" that voice....I know that voice....It couldnt be 

There she is...The supreme leader Kokichi.....God she looks prettier up close, putting my hands down, seeing her walking to me, walking around me; looking up and down at me like im some sort of criminal and she's a cop; she snap her fingers "fellas she's coming with me! come on my sweet little thing lets go have some fun!" warpping her arms around mines

Oh my god she smells so good like grape....no no im so gross and disgusting just thinking about her too far

In her laboratory

The door close behind us. She smiles at me "So i saw you staring at me"  
..... im already a mess  
"How cute....But gross at the same time"  
Oh god shes think im gross.....am i.....

She smile but not in a kind way, pushing me on the wall "So gross i might spit on you, Would you like that?" she smirk, i dont know what to say "Oh my whats wrong with me, Whats your name?"  
"(y....(y/n)"  
"(y/n) ooooh cute name too bad it doesnt fit your personality look at you, blushing red, probaby already horny from my insults lets see how wet you are or you're gonna be a bitch about it and hurt my feelings" i felt her hand under my skirt, My face close to hers... "Wow already wet from my insult how disgusting of a person are you" putting on of her fingers on the bottom of her lip making a O.

Rubbing my pussy, i can't handle it, she move her finger in my underwear and start rubbing my clint, i blush hard and moan "Did i give you premission to moan, My my you are a bad one alright you got your chance"  
Wait what she was done! no!  
I got on my knees "No please! dont be finish with me....I'll do anything, anything, i'll kiss your toes if i have to"  
She put her hand under her chin, thinking soon she turns around sitting on her throne and smile "Anything you say?" 

I nod, she smirks as she put her arm on the chair arm, she point at me "Come here slut" walking up to her, she takes off her shorts and put on some high knee socks with some heal, taking off her shirt leaving her in her white bra, putting on her hat and cloak; "On your knees and lick me like a good bitch you are and touch yourself while your at it, Someone as disgusting as you must have a foot kink....Don't you"  
I shake my head, got on my kees i felt her hand on top of my head, making blush at the sight of her wet self "Well come on this pussy is not going to clean itself now will it?"  
"ah no no Kokichi-"  
"Thats queen to you, know who owns you"  
"So...Sorry my queen i'll get to it"  
I glup "Can....Can i take your panties off?" i ask her, she just scoff at me "Go ahead since you ask so nicely" she said, i take them off and she dripping wet, i lick her clint first; she shudders soon my tongue explore her more. She softly moan as my tongue went abit deep in her, she wrap her legs around my shoulders pulling me closer...She is close  
Soon she set her legs down on the ground, forcefully remove me from her wet pussy, I whine "Go to the bedroom now and wait for me there" that was her order......

I got lost but luckly i found it, she was already here. She snap her finger "On this bed, lay on your back and dont move a muscle"  
I did what she wanted me to do, she took off her clothes again, throwing them on the floor, she straddle me abit then sits on my face "Come on finish me clean bitch" i was eating out of her, her hand gripping on my hair, my tongue just licking her off; god she taste good, i can say she taste sweet anyway, i put my hands on her waist to hold her still while im eating her out; she move abit i can feel her being close

My dream....I wanted her to step on me or at least....I cant say, Im already creepy but her cum on my face...Its like my dream came true.....

She came on my face, standing up "Wow you are useful for something your tongue got some magic" she blushes, panting abit, relaxing herself on the bed...

She put her fingers in my mouth, opening in my mouth "Want me to spit in your mouth" she ask me, i nod  
"yuck you are gross girl" she said, closing my mouth putting her finger in her mouth then back to mines, i suck on her two fingers, she seems to like it.......Pulling her fingers out of my mouth

"Man you are a wild card, maybe you should my sex slave" sex slave.....Im not sure....But.....She thinks, sitting on the bed again, spreading her legs open again ah dont worry she has her underwear back on.

"Oh a prefect sex toy actually! You'd be prefect for my personal use and if any other girl or boy tries to steal you away from, I guess i can use my pets to hurt them"  
Pets? oh boy my life with her is like my wet dream but better!


	2. My turn to top

My palms are sweaty. Im nervous to ask this request from her; touch her shoulder, she turns her head and smile "OK! Thats all for today guys" she wave at them as everyone head out soon everyone left, her beautiful face oh my god im glad she pick me as her lover.....

"Whats wrong love? horny again, Maybe if you touch your self then you would get over it" she said, that nearly made my knees weak, she takes my hand and put it on her breast "Go on" i squeeze it abit, she let out a small moan while blushing abit "Act...Actually i want to...."  
"Top me?" She said, leaving me in shock of my request, How did she know? i hear her giggle again and put her finger under my chin "I read your mind didnt i?" i slowly nod my head, she kiss me on the lips pull away "Bedroom" she told me 

I made and it, closing the door and i see her with sex toys, she was sitting on the bed with a smug face...I hate when she does that, i feel trap when she do that but soon she open her legs, exposing herself to me privately "Well you wanna top me, take care of this first, free to raw me, as hard you can" she threw a strap-on at me; she put her hand over her ahem and close her legs but still see her....THAT! but luckly i catch it when she threw it; i took off my clothes while im doing so she hold her legs up and tease me "Come on, my little top i'm waiting for you or you dont want to do this and it was all a joke" she said in a sad voice aw i- she giggles "Come on pussy" Grr that attitude again, she likes to piss me off   
Fine if she wants it hard then i have to try my best with this, I want to do this! 

I move her legs to the side and lay them down, i plant a kiss on her lips; she seems to like it wrapping her arms around my neck, moving down to her neck finding her sweet spot

Ah~ 

Found it, i suck on it but not too harsh on her, leaving her this mark on her neck.. how will she ever cover that up. Pulling away from her neck to kiss her neck again, i move my hand to her B-size cup putting my hand under her bra and rub her nipple with my index finger and thumb, dammit i need to remove this bra, so i unstrap the bra up front thank god she's not wearing one thats behind her back. So back of teasing her nipple, i move my head down to her other breast putting my mouth on her nipple and start sucking on it, she moans abit putting her hand on my back with one finger touching it and her legs squeezing my sides. Finish with one nipple moving to the other and with my other hand doing the same treatment, she is sensitive on her breast more than her neck erm...... now i move other hand down on her pussy, her cloth panties it feels wet...God i remember she does this to me but im more a bottom than she is but seeing her being like this turns me on i want to fuck her so hard, Raw her good god im so creepy....

her juices came on my fingers, i lick my fingers in front of her. 

She wraps her arms around my neck and whisper in my ears...Something so sexual i shiver... god she is such a tease

After all the teasing she doing to me, I put on the strap on she smirks soon i put it on, pushing me down on my back and on my lap, she smile and slams herself onto the strap on putting my hands on her breast, she started moving she looks uncomfortable with this "Kokichi...."   
"Ah so good, If you were a futa it would made sex so much better" she moans out, i stop her   
She was suprise by it, i pull her out and toss the strap on to the ground  
Laying her on her back, holding one leg up to my shoulder and rub my sex agaisnt hers, she moans out 

We never done this, we usually do strap on but i finally try this on her, its new...Very new to her, I keep rubbing mines to hers 

I pant, laying down next to her, she put her head on my chest "Such a cutie, such a slut for me" she kiss my lips and hug me. 

I should do this more often huh?


End file.
